The Prankster Couple of Asgard
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Long awaited but finally here, the sequel for Research Can Cause Trouble! Jae and Loki have arrived at Asgard, and Odin has a big surprise for the pair. Thor might lose some hair from the stress of Jae being in Asgard. However, the big issue is what will Jae get into while being in Asgard. Also, what happens to Tony when Pepper finds out where her sister is?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Avengers or Thor. I only own Jae.

Story Start

"Tony, where's Jae? I haven't seen her since you've called me and I came here. She's not answering her phone either, and she always answers when I call, always," Pepper said with a glare as she marched towards her boyfriend. She was relieved he was alive and well, but her missing sister was the next issue.

Tony downed the shot of whiskey before giving his girlfriend a smile. "She's just at home, resting after the battle. She was kidnapped by a god and almost killed you know," he answered with a smirk as he relaxed against the bar. His relaxation ended when Pepper threw her shoe at him.

"She was what? Tony Stark, you better start explaining right now what happened," Pepper growled as she cornered Tony in the bar area of his home. She would not back down from this until she found out all of the information that she needed.

Tony told his girlfriend what had happened during the battle, but he left off the part about letting Jae go to Asgard where a god could kill her in no time. Pepper was not going to let him go without hearing the final part of the story. He took a deep breath before jumping over the bar and walking towards his suit. "She's on a trip," he yelled after Pepper asked again about her sister's location.

"A trip to where?" Pepper questioned as she followed him when she saw he was going to his suit.

"Somewhere far away," Tony practically yelped when the angry woman threw another shoe at him.

"How far away?" Pepper shouted angrily as Tony started to suit up and prepare to fly away. "Don't you dare fly away from me," she screamed with worry in her eyes for both her sister and her still slightly hurt boyfriend.

"She's in Asgard," Bruce's voice said from the doorway to the personal living quarters of Tony and Pepper. He was now living in a different area of Stark Tower to work for Tony.

"You mean the mythological realm, Asgard?" Pepper asked in a stunned voice.

"Yes," Bruce said with a shrug as he watched with mirth at Tony's situation.

"Bruce, you betrayed me," Tony yelled before hovering above the balcony in the Iron Man suit.

"Tony, you're dead when you come back, how could you let her go to such a dangerous place?" Pepper screamed wishing she had more shoes to throw at her boyfriend, who was now flying away from the tower as fast as he could. "And you, why did you let her go too?" she yelled turning her anger and worry towards Bruce, who pressed a button to shut the elevator doors. "Jarvis, trap Dr. Banner in the elevator for a while," she ordered Jarvis, who did as commanded.

"How long should he stay there?" Jarvis asked.

"As long as I feel like it," Pepper snapped before storming towards Tony's lab to try to find out if there was any way to communicate with her sister.

"Wow, I never thought this place would be this beautiful, even if it does make me dizzy with all of the heights," Jae whispered in awe as she walked beside Thor and Loki. Thor ignored her comment but Loki just walked closer to her. "And not to mention, the awesome rainbow road, now I want to play Mario Kart," she muttered with a laugh before a glare from Thor silenced her for a minute. "Crabby pants," she thought before smiling at Loki, who looked slightly worried about the future reception they would face.

"Do not speak out of turn here, not yet, and not in front of Odin," Loki told her as they were walking closer to the castle.

"You mean father," Thor said and Jae rolled her eyes at the glaring men.

"Sibling rivalry, I grew out of that years ago, but these two will never grow out of that," she thought before an idea came to mind. "Time to make these two be thrown off their game a bit or at least stop the glaring contest," she thought when they reached the doors of the palace. Her hands quickly moved so she could slap both of the men's' butts right when the doors opened.

Thor and Loki both jumped and had surprised expressions on their face when they saw basically the entire population of Asgard standing in the palace throne room, and they had just had their butts slapped by an Earth woman. Thor was in shock longer than Loki, who eyed Jae with a surprised but mischievous look.

"Check that one off the bucket list," she thought before smiling at the curious or angry people of Asgard. Her eyes widened when she saw some of the great warriors from the stories and Odin himself. "I'm in heaven," she thought before looking to Thor to lead the way. She was not dumb enough to approach Odin, his wife, and powerful warriors without Thor to stand in front of her. "Use all your resources," she thought before making Loki walk behind her. He did not want to, but she had a plan. He would just have to deal with her taking charge while he was in shackles and a facemask.

"Father, I have returned with Loki, your son," Thor said as he bowed to Odin, who looked sternly at the trio. His eyes did soften a bit when he saw a scowling Loki or she guessed he was scowling because of the way his eyebrows were pulled tight.

"Welcome my sons, a true welcome to you both, but Loki's attack on Earth must be punished," Odin said and that is when Jae took her chance at her plan.

"Wait, hi, I'm Jae, the human girl you've kept an eye on for a long time," she said quickly drawing Odin's attention away from a nervous Loki. "Nice to meet you, an honor really, but I have an idea for Loki's punishment. Not trying to overstep any boundaries, but I believe myself to be quite an annoying individual at times, and him having to deal with me twenty four seven, while becoming a good member of society once again will be enough of a punishment for him to deal with, instead of death or loss of limb or something," she said quickly before giving a puppy dog pout. "No idea if this will work, but let the rambling do its magic," she thought as she stared down Odin with the puppy dog pout.

"You are the young Earth woman who has been studying our origins, especially our sons," the Queen said as she stepped beside her husband's throne.

"Yes, your majesty," Jae replied with a curtsey.

"I have wanted to talk to you for years," the Queen replied and Odin, Thor, and Loki gave the Queen surprised looks.

"I feel so special," Jae thought before giving a bright smile to the Queen. "Well you have no idea how much I've wanted to talk to you as well," she said and the Queen smiled at her.

"Odin, I think the young woman has an interesting idea for your son's punishment," the Queen said to her husband, who was scowling at Jae for overstepping her boundaries.

"She is certainly annoying enough to drive brother insane," Thor muttered but his loud voice carried through the almost silent throne room even with all of the people in the room.

"No Earth woman belongs in this realm," Odin growled as he rose from his throne and glared at Jae. "You should be killed or sent back to Earth for even coming here," he continued as he motioned for some guards to bring Jae and Loki closer to him. A cough from the Queen made him pause before grumbling to himself. "However, you seem to be the only one who can affect my youngest son, so you will be here as his punishment, but you will be changed," he said as power started surrounding a confused Jae.

"Changed into what?" she thought as she saw rainbow rays floating around her body.

"You will become bonded to Loki, you will become his wife, he your husband. His powers and mine will change you into an immortal, but you will never be able to escape from Asgard or return to Earth unless Loki goes with you, which will not happen any time soon," Odin commanded before white light blinded Jae.

"Don't worry," was the last thing she heard, and it was Loki's voice that comforted her as she succumbed to unconsciousness and pain.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Avengers or Thor. I only own Jae.

Story Start

"Oh boy, I feel weird, and I have a strange feeling that big stuff happened and I think it was a dream," Jae grumbled as she slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"It wasn't a dream, my new wife," Loki's voice snapped her even more into reality.

She shot up in the bed and saw they were in a beautiful room, but it had a strange glowing light for where walls would be. However, the room itself was in a large walled in area as if it were a grand cell. No guards were in sight.

"I'm too young to be a wife," she shouted hardly believing what he just told her. She had never thought she would be getting married or be bound to somebody forever. She was not happy about being forced into this situation by Odin, but she was happy that it was with Loki. If nothing else, she could be the best prankster by his side.

"Well you are now immortal so social expectations for age should not matter to you," he said as he walked across their cell to sit beside her on the bed.

"I guess that's true, but why are we in a cell, a beautiful cell though?" she questioned as she went to pushing the covers off her, but she paused when she saw that was not wearing any clothes. "Who undressed me?" she screeched in shock, but he just chuckled at her. "Did you undress me?" she asked him.

"And what if I did? You're my wife now so there should not an issue," he said calmly while moving his hand to grab the blankets away from her.

"I don't remember eating any wedding cake so therefore we're not completely married in my eyes. Cake and dancing are the best part of weddings, so unless I get some cake, then we're not fully married," she said slapping his hand away from her. "Now where can I find some clothes?" she said looking around the room while protecting herself with her hands and the blanket.

"Over there in the cabinet," he said offhandedly before he dove to tackle her.

She yelped and jumped off the bed as quick as she could. Wrapping the blanket around her she ran towards the cabinet, grabbed a shirt and pants, and then she ran into the bathroom. "Once again, get me cake or I'm friend zoning you," she yelled with a laugh at the image of him probably smirking or pouting. After putting on the clothes, she realized something important. "These are his clothes," she thought before more laughter escaped her. "Well if he gets mad then he can get over it. There is no way I'm putting on a dress," she thought before leaving the bathroom with the blanket in hand.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" Loki questioned with a raised eyebrow as he stood on the other side of the room. "Were the dresses not to your liking?" he continued and she just smirked at him.

"I thought this would look better on me, anyways, dresses are too fancy for me. I would even prefer a giant sweater and sweatpants over anything," she said aloud before muttering softly how she usually just walked around in pajamas all day.

"Well if the Queen sees you wearing that she will have a fit," he explained with a sigh before pressing some kind of symbol on the glass, and soon the guards appeared.

"Maybe I can introduce the Queen to more comfortable fashions for Asgard. I mean even she has to get tired of being so fancy all the time," Jae muttered to herself while being nosey in the room. Her nosiness ended up with her find Loki's underwear drawer and now if only she could send a picture of it to Tony for blackmail.

"Oh Tony, Bruce, I would love it if you two gentlemen would join me for dinner?" Pepper calm and deadly voice echoed over the intercom system. She was sitting in her and Tony's place of the tower with a baseball bat in one hand and Tony's favorite scotch in the other. "If you don't get out here Tony, you can kiss your liquor goodbye," she hissed while staring into one of the security cameras because she knew the men were staring at her on the computer screen.

"Tony, just go up there and calm her down," Bruce snapped trying to sound brave even though he was absolutely terrified of Pepper.

"Why should I?" Tony questioned in alarm.

"Because she's your girlfriend," Bruce shouted before he went over to one of their experiments to get his mind off the danger upstairs.

"Oh yeah," Tony said before a smirk crossed his face. "She wouldn't really hurt me," he said in his suave tone before he left the safety of the lab.

"Idiot," Bruce said and no sooner had he said that, bottles were being smashed and thrown at a yelling Tony.

"I'm still mad at you for letting Jae go to Asgard, who knows what they are doing to her there? She could be dead by now. You and Bruce better hurry up and find a way for me to at least talk to her while she is stuck in Asgard," Pepper screamed while throwing different liquor bottles at Tony before she started chasing him with the baseball bat.

"I promise, we'll get to work on that now. Jarvis, open the elevator now," Tony screamed so he could escape from his furious girlfriend.

"I see you survived," Bruce said before dodging a tool that Tony threw at his head.

"No thanks to you," Tony grumbled and then he got to work with Bruce on a possible way to talk to Jae.

"I'm going to go crazy in this room," Jae yelled before throwing a pillow at the glowing clear wall. "I feel like a hamster stuck in a cage, but I don't have an awesome ball to run around in to pass the time," she snapped to herself since Loki was busy reading a book. She had no idea what he had talked to a guard about earlier, but she was curious to find out soon. He would not give her any clues either.

"Oh just in time," Loki's first words in a long time startled her. She spun around to see a guard sliding a tray on a cart through the shining wall before the wall closed itself again.

"What's that?" she asked curiously while walking over to join him by the cart.

"Your cake," he said with a mischievous grin. He lifted the lid off the tray to reveal two slices of cake with silverware for both of them beside the plates.

"I was just kidding about that," Jae muttered as she felt a bit nervous by the gleam in Loki's eyes.

"But if my wife demands cake to become my true wife, then she will get cake," Loki told her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"For some reason I feel like a guillotine will be waiting for me around the next corner," she whispered before getting a fun idea. "Well aren't you a sweetheart, husband of mine," she said aloud while putting some of the icing on her finger. She acted as if she would eat the icing, but instead she swiped it onto his nose. He tensed behind her and she took the chance to run away from him while holding her cake slice and a fork. "Now you look even sweeter," she teased.

"I'll show you sweeter," he said with a smirk before the cake slice on the cart started flying towards her.

"Don't waste such tasty cake," she yelled while running for her life away from the flying piece of cake.

"Should have thought of that before you put icing on my nose," he taunted her before sitting back down to read his book. The cake was still chasing Jae, who was running and trying to eat her own cake at the same time.

"I'll get you back later," she yelled promising revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Avengers or Thor. I only own Jae.

Story Start

"Finally," Bruce yelled in relief as he and Tony were able to create devices that would most likely work for communication. Thor was also in the tower, and he would be taking one of the devices to Jae. Bruce was worried about his friend after hearing about her quick and forced marriage along with her imprisonment now. Tony was worried as well but more so about his own skin because of what Pepper would do to him when she found out where her sister was staying in Asgard.

"Hey Thor, glad you're here. Take this to Jae, do not break it. I'm sure she can figure out how to use it," Tony said quickly practically shoving the device into the god's hands. He was shaky and paranoid after how many times Pepper had attacked him because of her sister being gone. Bruce had also been tortured by the woman, but thankfully not as much as Tony. He was now paranoid of getting in the elevators after being stuck there for five hours.

"What will this do?" Thor questioned, but Tony and Bruce were practically shoving the god onto the balcony of the building so he could teleport back to Asgard.

"Just get it to Jae," the men yelled and the god disappeared from Earth.

"Oh boys," Pepper's eerie voice called from inside the apartment, and the men quickly started explaining about the devices they created. Pepper's bright smile made them breathe sighs of relief for knowing they'd live another day.

"Loki, since I'm now immortal, does that mean I get powers?" Jae questioned while sitting on the table in their cell. Loki was once again sitting in his chair reading another book.

"I do not know. If you do acquire powers it will probably be over time, not instantly," he said taking a moment to look up from the book.

She pouted at him. He was still mad at her because after the cake incident, she switched out their closets, and then made the guards take his underwear away from their cell. It was safe to say that he did not enjoy going commando. "You're still mad at me," she muttered and he just nodded without even looking at her. "Well at least I didn't make them take away your pants along with your underwear," she muttered and then laughed loudly at the shocked look he gave her. "Oh you're face is priceless," she yelled happily before dodging him when he got up and tried to grab her.

Thor entered the room holding their cell when she was being chased by Loki, who was using his powers to try to trip her. "Brother, sister, what are you doing?" the blonde god questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Sister," Jae whispered before waving at Thor after she stopped running. She made a mistake then because Loki tackled her to the floor. "I'm aggravating Loki so he won't be mad at me anymore, she continued after she was now on the floor with Loki on top of her.

"How will aggravating me make me happy with you?" Loki snapped.

Jae pulled him down into a kiss before winking at him. "Because you lose focus and I can surprise you easier when you're aggravated," she told him before motioning to let her up so they could talk to a confused Thor. "So what brings you to our humble cage?" she questioned Thor, who was holding something in one of his hands.

"Tony and Bruce wanted me to bring you this device. They said you would figure out how to use it," Thor answered showing her that he had what almost resembled a cell phone in his hand. He pressed something on the clear glowing wall and passed her the device before the wall closed up again.

She and Loki looked at the device curiously before a little blue light started flashing on the screen of the device. She pressed the screen and almost dropped the phone in surprise when her sister's angry and worried face appeared. "Hi, Pepper," she said nervously yet still a little happiness shone in her eyes. "Good to see you," she added before her sister exploded.

"Jae, how could you disappear to Asgard like that? And you're married to a guy who tried to destroy Earth by the help of aliens. You could have been killed. You could still be killed. Get your butt back down to Earth now! I have a lot of stuff we obviously need to talk about so you won't do this again," Pepper continued her tirade even after Tony and Bruce took the device away from her.

"Good to see you're alive and well, Jae," Bruce said first while both men were smiling at her.

"Good to see you guys too, and it's great to see that my sister didn't kill you. I'm sure she tried though," she replied and she laughed at the horrified expressions on their faces at the mention of her sister's anger.

"So the brat finally got married?" Tony questioned even though he didn't look too happy that she was forced into the situation.

"Yup, I never thought I would be married, but I'm happy and I had awesome cake," Jae said with a wink towards Loki, who gave her a mischievous look because they still had unsettled business.

"All you ever care about is your stomach," Tony and Bruce grumbled at the same time. Pepper's yelling was still going on in the background.

"Hey guys, I haven't told you this yet, and I know you'll freak, but I'm immortal now," she said a little louder than she meant to do. Pepper's yelling silenced quickly.

"Jae, you're what?" Pepper questioned softly taking the device back into her own hands.

"I'm immortal now because of my bond to Loki," she answered her older sister. She saw the sadness enter her sister's eyes immediately. She and her sister had their own lives, but she knew that Pepper wanted them to at least always be together in the afterlife, but that would not happen now.

"Ok, that's a lot to take in, but I love you and I always will. Just be happy and at least try to come back and visit me when you can. Loki, take care of her. I don't care if you're a god, I could still do damage to you if you harm my sister," Pepper started sweetly and ended deadly calm as she stared down the god of mischief.

"I will not harm my wife," Loki said while wrapping his arms around Jae's waist. She smiled happily at him and gave him a small kiss, which made his eyes shine.

"Hey Jae, just keep this device with you and we can talk to each other whenever. Just don't you dare prank call me at 4 in the morning pretending you're the devil, or I will come up there and chop off your hair," Tony said before everybody said their goodbyes.

"Thanks for bringing me this Thor, and I'm totally prank calling Tony. He just doesn't know when to not say stuff," she said happily before setting the device on her nightstand.

"You're welcome, Jae. Brother, how are you?" Thor questioned as Jae walked away to give the two brothers as much privacy as she could in their small room. She hoped the conversation would go somewhat nice, but of course he didn't when she soon heard Thor storming out of the room.

"Hello Loki, Jae," a female voice said politely as the Queen entered the room containing their cell.

Loki seemed happy yet wary around his adoptive mother. However, Jae was ecstatic that the Queen was in front of her again. She waved happily at the Queen after curtseying of course. Loki just gave a polite bow before moving to stand beside his wife. "Hello mother," Loki said softly while wrapping an arm around Jae's waist.

"Jae, would you mind accompanying me to my quarters. I would like to speak with you a while. I have been curious of you for years now," the Queen asked and Jae's eyes lit up. One of her dreams was once again coming true.

"I'd love to join you," she said happily before smiling at Loki, who nodded to show he liked the idea of his wife speaking with his adoptive mother. "Now how do I get out of here?" she asked before the Queen opened a door for her to get through while Loki went to their bathroom for whatever reason.

"How are you enjoying your new life with my son?" the Queen asked conversationally as they left the room holding the cell.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Avengers or Thor. I only own Jae.

Story Start

"It's nice so far. I haven't gotten to know him a lot yet because we've been teasing each other. However, I'm really happy to be here even if I'm stuck in the cage," Jae answered honestly as she admired the beauty of the kingdom as they walked to the Queen's quarters.

"I apologize for you and my son being caged but I'm sure you understand," the Queen responded and Jae nodded. "Now then, as I said earlier, I've been interested in you for many years. Your fascination with this world and the gods here started when you were but a child, why is that?" she continued once they took seats in her quarters.

"Well I've always been interested in fantasy and different gods from all over, but when I learned about one particular god, my interest in Norse mythology took over my life," Jae explained honestly while trying to hide her blush even though she was positive the Queen saw it.

"Your interest in Norse mythology grew because of Loki," the Queen reiterated and Jae blushed profusely.

"Yes, what can I say, mischief is attractive," Jae said sheepishly with a laugh.

"How about you share with me some of your adventures on how you found out more information on my son? I know you do not know everything, but I'm curious on how you did find what you did," the Queen said and she started Jae into a long explanation of many adventures and many times of irritating evil Fury whenever she would be caught by the government. By the end of Jae's story the Queen was laughing to almost tears, which she tried not to show.

"It seems you've lived quite a life as a mortal, and I'm sure you will have even more adventures while you are here in Asgard. Tell me, do you use your powers yet?" the Queen questioned after taking a sip of tea, which one of the servants had brought during the middle of their conversation.

"So I do have magic," Jae exclaimed excitedly before leaning forward in her seat. "How do I use it? Could you teach me? Please, I really want to learn and then surprise Loki and a few others," she inquired while pouting at the Queen.

The Queen was surprised at how eager she seemed so she laughed, but then she smiled genuinely at her new daughter-in-law. "Of course I will teach you. It might take a few days or even weeks, but you will learn how to use your magic. I'm sure your husband, my son, will be surprised when he can't use his magic against you without you using magic in return," she said happily and then smiled more when she received a hug from Jae.

"You're the best, but let's keep this between us. I really want to surprise Loki and some of my other friends whenever I get to go back to Earth to show them," Jae said pulling back from the hug.

"No worries, your surprise is safe. Now I'm sure your husband is worried about you, let's get you back to his side. Also, I'll try to talk to Odin to see if he will relieve your punishment and my son's punishment sooner. Being stuck in a cage is not healthy for anybody," the Queen stated before she led Jae back to the room with the cell. Loki was standing in the center pacing back and forth.

"Hey worrywart, don't scuff the floors," Jae yelled to grab Loki's attention as his mother used magic to let her into the cell with him.

"I'm not scuffing the floors," Loki snapped using her magic to pull Jae towards him for a hug. He missed the smile almost smirk that was passed between his love and his mother. "Are you all right? What happened?" he asked as soon as his mother was gone.

"I'm fine, your mother is great, and we even had tea," Jae said calming him down. "Hey, do you mind staying up late tonight? I have a special call to make to somebody and I'm sure you'd love to hear how that goes," she asked with a devious smile.

He smirked at her and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I will, but only if tomorrow you keep up the end of the cake deal," he whispered low into her ear. He wrapped his arms around her tightly when she shivered in delight at the future.

"Promise, now tell me about that book you keep reading. It's driving me crazy when you sit over there quietly," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek before running over to steal his seat. She laughed as he levitated her with magic so he could recapture his spot, and then he lowered her into his lap.

"We'll read together until time for your idea," he said holding her close with the book in front of them.

"That book was interesting, and I had no idea there were so many creatures here. Hey, I know you probably don't want to talk about it any time soon, but don't think that I forgot how you were blue with red eyes and you had icy breath when you were trying to take over Earth," she said a few minutes before the designated time to prank call Tony.

"I was hoping you forgot about that," he said looking away from her.

"Hey, I already told you I want to learn all about you, and it won't make you look bad in my eyes. Anyways you were kind of sexy as a blue guy as well," she said with a wink before hopping off his lap to grab the phone to call Tony. "Now please be quiet I have to get into character for this," she said with an evil look appearing in her eyes.

The phone was ringing for a bit until the grumpy and tired voice of Tony sounded into the cage. She was not going to be the devil that would be too simple. "Hi is this Tony," she said changing her voice to sound a childish feminine tone.

"Yeah, who is this?" he grumped.

"Oh, I'm glad this is the right number. The hospital said your DNA was right and I'm sorry for calling late, but you're my daddy. Mom didn't want me to know, but you're my dad and I really want to meet you," she said cutely and shyly. She smirked devilishly at the shocked sound coming from Tony.

"I can't be a dad, I have a kid, I don't have a kid. I can't," Tony was freaking out.

"What do you mean you have a kid?" Pepper's growl sounded and Jae quickly hung up the call before she busted out laughing.

"You know you probably just made him a dead man," Loki stated while watching his wife roll around on the floor with her laughter.

"I know, but it's so funny," she yelled with tears running down her cheeks.

"True, you'll have to do this plan again sometime, but let me do it," he said with a wink before picking her up and putting her in the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Avengers or Thor. I only own Jae.

Story Start

The next day, Jae woke up before Loki so she could meet with the Queen to start practicing magic. She was sure he'd be mad at her for disappearing all day, but she would make it up to him that night. However, now she was practicing levitating a bowl of pudding in the air. The Queen had ordered it from the kitchen since it would be a safe yet delicious treat for them if Jae did not spill it over the floor during her levitation attempts.

With an excited cheer, Jae finally levitated the bowl of pudding to almost the ceiling before slowly lowering it back on the table. She and the Queen had some before a devious idea entered her mind. "Hey, do you think Thor is trying to visit Loki right now?" she asked the Queen as she stood from the chair and levitated the bowl again.

"Yes, I believe he is once again having his daily talk or yelling contest with Loki. When will my sons learn to get along?" the Queen said sadly and tiredly.

"Hey, no worries, they were never really destined to be the best of friends, but they might mend their brotherly relationship one day. Do you mind if I borrow this?" Jae comforted her mother-in-law before motioning towards the pudding.

"Go ahead, please share it with my sons," the Queen said happily as she watched Jae practically skip out of her chambers to return to the cage.

"This will be perfect," Jae thought peeking into the room to see Thor shouting back and forth with Loki, whose skin was starting to change into a light blue hue. She stayed behind the door to watch as Loki fully changed to the form she had seen him as when he kidnapped her. "Ok that's definitely sexy, he's already sexy and then he looks like that and his sexy level just went up some points, aren't I lucky?" she thought before noticing the yelling was getting more violent.

She quietly levitated the pudding bowl to rest above Thor's head. Neither of the men noticed her presence or the pudding bowl until it smashed down on Thor's head, covering his golden locks with pudding. Silence descended upon the room as she happily skipped inside. She slipped into the cage to hug Loki, who was slowly turning back to his pale skin form.

"Hey Thor, no need to yell so much, it can cause headaches. Anyways, that pudding should calm you down," Jae yelled safely in the cage in Loki's arms.

"Jae, why did you do that?" Thor asked in his deep voice, which meant he was angry.

"You guys yell too much, it's so annoying and redundant. Think of new ways to figure out your issues, and if you can't then I will happily prank both of you," she said seriously before disappearing into the bathroom to leave the situation. Well to be more specific she disappeared to the bathroom so she could laugh like there was no tomorrow. She did not stop laughing until an amused Loki entered the room as well. She smiled at him the best she could while wiping away tears of happiness.

"That is one way to end a fight with my brother, but how did you do that?" he questioned shutting the door behind him.

"Well it seems I've gained more than just immortality," she said using her power to turn the knob to start a bath. She used her powers to also knock over the bottle of bubble bath into the tub. "Now then I think I promised you something," she said and smirked when he used his powers to lock the bathroom door.

That night the two were happily cuddled together when a phone call made Jae jump awake. Loki growled and held tighter to her waist as she reached over to answer the phone that Tony gave her. She tried to clear her voice before answering the phone.

"Hello," she said sleepily while trying to see who was on the screen.

An annoyed Pepper was on the screen staring at her with her arms crossed. Tony, who looked a little worse for wear, was standing beside her holding the phone. Bruce was standing in the background of the duo.

"Hey Jae, nice prank you played there, you almost made me kill my boyfriend," Pepper started and Jae snorted.

"You were the one who tried to kill him, not me. Anyways, he was due a good prank from me," Jae defended herself while Tony just glared at her. "Hey Tony, hey Bruce," she said loud enough for Bruce to hear but hopefully not too loud to disturb Loki. "So why did you call me so late?" she questioned the group.

"When are you going to be able to come back to Earth to see us? I still need to scold you, yell at you, hug you, maybe choke you a bit, and then give Loki the most threatening talk I have ever given anybody, even more threatening than the ones I give Tony," Pepper said seriously while Tony looked ready to run and hide behind Bruce.

"I don't even think the Hulk would try to stand up against my sister," Jae thought giving a small smile. "I don't know when I will be able to come down to Earth for a visit. I'd like to come soon, you know I miss you guys. However, Odin kind of is the big cheese up here and what he says goes. However, the Queen, my awesome new mother-in-law is trying to help me be able to come visit you guys. I don't know if Loki will be able to visit just yet, but hopefully he will. Maybe if I keep practicing some more with something, then I'll be able to convince Odin that I can keep a good eye on Loki," she explained before yelping when Loki bit her side.

"You can't control me," Loki whispered to her so the trio on the other line could not hear him.

"Maybe not with magic, but I can withhold something from you," she said giving him the raised eyebrow look. She smirked when he caught her meaning and he started grumbling. She gave him a kiss on the lips before focusing back on the phone. "I'll see what I can do about visiting you guys soon, but try to stay patient. Pepper, please don't kill Tony or Bruce. I'll miss messing with them too much if you do," she said cutely to her sister and the guys.

"Quit pranking me and I might survive," Tony yelled when Pepper snatched the phone from him.

"No chance, goat man. Bye Bruce, bye sis," Jae yelled back before Pepper hung up the phone.

"What do you mean you'll withhold from me?" Loki growled and Jae yelped at the look in his eye.

"Don't make me pour a bowl of pudding over your head too," Jae yelled and jumped out of the bed. The chase had begun as she tried to stay away from her mischievous husband.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Avengers or Thor. I only own Jae.

Story Start

Months passed as Jae and Loki were still trapped in Loki's magical cell. Odin still had not forgiven Loki's attacks on Earth, and in other words Odin was a grumpy old man in Jae's opinion. The Queen had continued teaching Jae as much magic as Jae could learn, which turned out to be quite a bit. She even learned how to shape shift into different animals and mythological creatures, which Loki helped teach her about as well.

However, now she was being watched like a hawk and she was not allowed to do much magic. She was actually supposed to be on bed rest because of a worried Queen and a freaking out husband. She sighed annoyed as she blew some of the hair out of her face. Loki was happily reading as many books as he could about the subject keeping her in the bed.

"It's a baby, Loki. It's not a newly discovered mythological creature," Jae snapped because she was tired of being stuck in the bed when she just found out she was pregnant a week ago. For goodness sakes she was not even showing yet.

"I just want to be prepared for when the baby does come," Loki said barely giving a glance up from the book.

"You're going to be a great father, and I'll be a somewhat good mother. At least they'll be a great nerd," Jae said thoughtfully before laughing at the shocked look on her husband's face.

"You'll be a wonderful mother," he said coming over to the bed and giving her a sweet kiss before resting his hand on her belly. "Thank you for this wonderful gift," he said kissing her again.

"Well you're part of the reason we are having this gift," she said raising an eyebrow at him before laughing when he just smirked. "Anyways, I don't have to be on bed rest this early. I'll go insane and get fat, and don't you dare think I won't get fat on you if you don't let me get out of this bed," she warned him.

"Well would you like to go visit my mother?" he questioned and she shook her head.

"I have a better idea, but it does involve your mother," she said and whispered to him what her idea was, which the Queen had already given her approval. Odin would throw a hissy fit, but he could get over it.

"Please take care of each other and enjoy seeing your sister," the Queen said softly yet happily to her son and daughter-in-law, who were about to use the traveling device of Asgard to get to Earth to see Pepper, Tony, and Bruce. The Queen had helped them escape their cell and the castle without notice. Of course, Loki would not be allowed to use his magic while out of his cell, but Jae still could.

Jae and Loki held onto each other tightly as they were transported into Tony's living room in the tower. Nobody was in sight and Jae pouted. She was hoping to scare Tony to death. A slight electronic crack in the air made her smirk.

"Jarvis, I've missed you," she sung out and his electronic chuckle sounded through the air.

"Welcome back Jae, Loki, I see you have an extra surprise with you, and I'm sure you will want to tell Tony, Pepper, and Bruce about it yourself?" Jarvis asked and she just winked at one of the security cameras. An annoyed yell from the lab told the couple which way to go to find the trio.

Jae and Loki quietly snuck through tower until they were close to the door of the lab. Bruce and Tony were fussing over some piece of equipment, while Pepper was standing to the side trying to figure out why Jarvis was blocking the security cameras.

"Jarvis, why are your cameras not functioning?" Pepper questioned while Tony threatened to hit Bruce with a wrench if he did not move. Bruce just rolled his eyes and walked over to help Pepper. There was no dealing with Tony when he was like that.

"The cameras aren't working because guess what, honey, I'm home," Jae screamed happily as she stepped into the lab. Tony's wrench fell to the floor as the three in the lab stopped all movement. Loki stepped into the lab quietly behind Jae wondering what kind of reception his wife would receive.

"You're finally here," Pepper screamed before rushing towards her sister and pulling her into a long overdue hug.

"I've missed you too, Pepper," Jae said with a laugh before Bruce stole her away for a hug. Finally it was time for Tony's hug, and they greeted each other properly, "Hey, my favorite goat man," she said.

"Hey, my annoying midget," he replied and the happy atmosphere dissipated when they noticed Loki.

"Guys, you know my husband, Loki. Don't kill him," Jae snapped walking over to stand by Loki, who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Loki, may I have a few words with you?" Pepper said in her deadly voice and Loki gave his love a worried look before he was dragged out of the room by Pepper.

"He's dead," Bruce said.

"He'll be traumatized for life," Tony said and they almost made bets. However, Jae froze everybody even Jae in their tracks.

"He got me pregnant," she said going along with their sentence structure. She made sure to say it loud enough for Pepper to hear.

"You're what?" was screamed by everybody but Tony and Pepper screamed the loudest.

"I'm going to be a mom," Jae said happily while Bruce ran to give her a hug, and Pepper was most likely trying to kill Loki.

"The world is doomed if you're having a kid," Tony said, and Jae promptly threw a tool at his head.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Avengers or Thor. I only own Jae.

Story Start

"I still can't believe you're pregnant. I can't believe I'm going to be an Aunt. We need to go shopping, right now and get stuff for the baby," pepper was immediately running through things that the baby would need and in what color.

"Pepper, we don't even know what the gender is," Jae whined even though it was comical to see her sister like this. "Anyways, I'd like for you and Tony to be the godparents if that's ok. However, if Tony keeps saying my child is going to destroy the universe than I think Bruce would make a better godfather," she continued.

"I'm just kidding," Tony snapped even though Pepper looked ready to smack him. Bruce frowned a bit on the side, but he brightened up when he saw Jae smiling.

"I'm not mad, and I think this little baby will need a lot of love here on Earth, so Bruce will also be a godfather if he accepts," she said and Bruce seemed shocked.

"I'd love to, thank you," Bruce said happily and Jae couldn't help herself, she had to hug him when he looked so cute.

The group were able to become more comfortable around Loki as Jae and Loki stayed there for two weeks. Jae and Pepper had bought a few things for the child so the child would have its own little nursery in Stark Tower for when Jae and the child visited.

Loki was more than nervous about returning to Asgard because Odin would obviously know about his departure from his cell. However, Jae, who was starting to deal with some pregnant hormones and morning sickness, she was not in any mood to fear Odin. Her attitude was making Loki even more nervous that his wife and baby would be separated from him, but Jae just tried to comfort him.

The arrival to Asgard was as to be expected. They were immediately escorted to speak with Odin by guards, but Jae and Loki were quick to snap at the guards if they tried to jostle Jae too much since she was with child. Loki was not going to let anything happen to his love and baby. By the time they reached Odin, Jae was ready to slap somebody with how rude the guards had been.

"How dare you defy my orders and go to Earth," were the first words from Odin's mouth. He was trying to look imposing and angry at his son and his daughter-in-law, but the annoyed look on Jae's face made him frown. "You shall be punished for this," he started to say before Jae interrupted him.

"Can you give it a rest? Loki did nothing wrong by going to Earth with me. I was the one who wanted us to visit my family and friends there. He was not allowed to use his magic, he didn't hurt anybody, and he was actually nice to a few people. You have no right to punish him, and if you even think to separate the two of us, then you will regret it. I'm going to have your grandbaby, and if you separate us or harm Loki any more than that adorable baby will not call you Grandpa," Jae threatened with her hands on her hips as she bravely stared down the main god of Norse mythology.

"Is that true?" Odin coughed out as his wife walked up to stand by him.

"Yes dear, Jae is pregnant with Loki's child," the queen said happily when Thor took that moment to enter the throne room.

Before the thunder god could even say anything, Jae yelled cheerfully, "Thor, you're going to be an uncle!"

Thor's face was shocked before a deep laugh left him. Loki let out an indignant sound when his brother picked him up in a tight hug. "Congratulations, brother," he said to Loki before looking to Jae for a hug, which she gave him with no problem. "Congratulations, sister," he said and the room broke out in some applause, while others stared at Odin cautiously.

"I do not approve of your trip to Earth, but I am happy to hear that we will have another child in this family," Odin announced and walked down to give his approval to Jae and Loki. Loki's face was more than shocked when Odin gave him a proud smile, which he was not used to receiving from his adoptive father.

"So that means we get to throw a baby shower?" Jae and the Queen asked at the same time. The men all looked at them happy yet worried when they saw how excited the women were.

"The baby will have so many cute things," the Queen was saying as the girls walked arm in arm.

"We need Star Wars things, Ghostbusters stuff, and more," Jae said happily before they disappeared.

The months passed too quickly in Loki's mind as he stood at Jae's side as she was giving birth. He was happy and proud to be a father, but he was slightly scared of the woman sitting on the bed yelling in pain and anger that it hurt so much. He tried to calm her down, but it did not work. His hand was being squeezed to the point he could not feel it anymore, but he did not say a word of it since it would only fuel Jae's anger.

She was giving birth to the child on Asgard since the Queen would hear of nothing else even though Pepper had thrown a fit. Odin would not allow Pepper and Tony to come at first, but after some more threats from Jae and sweet words from his wife, the stubborn god allowed Pepper, Tony, and Bruce to come up to Asgard to be there when the baby was born. Tony was laughing outside the room at what Jae was yelling in her anger. He would be sure to tease her at another time about it.

Hours passed before the sweet cries of a baby filled the room and cheers sounded through the kingdom. Loki was handed the baby as the doctor made sure that Jae was all right. She was exhausted, but she was awake and smiling. Loki looked down at his son. The son had his father's dark hair and his mother's grey eyes. The hair had a small curl to it, but not much. Loki's smile was so soft and genuine as the baby gripped his finger. He was shocked and slightly worried when the baby's skin turned blue for a minute before returning to its pale color.

"Loki, can I see the baby?" Jae questioned and she was handed the baby, who immediately cooed when it was in its mother's arms. The skin of the baby turned blue again and Jae's face lit up in a big smile. She frowned when she saw Loki's worried look. "He's perfect, Loki, he's the perfect baby," she said and Loki's worry went away as he gave her a kiss.

"What should we name him?" Loki questioned wondering if Jae had a name already, even though he really wanted to name his son, his heir.

"Well he will be a strong and mischievous man when he has grown, so I believe that his father should name him," Jae said honestly and sweetly since she could tell that her husband wanted to name their son.

"Thank you," he said giving her another kiss before looking down at his son, who was smiling up at him. "His name will be Hakon, because he is my first son," he said and smiled when the baby gripped his finger again.

"I think he likes it," she said happily as they stared at their son, Hakon.

Pepper, Tony, and Bruce fawned over the adorable baby. Asgard was full of celebration as the baby was introduced to the kingdom, and Odin even got rid of Loki's punishment since he did not want his grandson being raised in a cell. It was difficult to make Pepper leave after a week of being around the baby, but they could not stay in Asgard forever. Tony did still have a business to run.

Loki was happy to accept his new role of father, and Jae was becoming a wonderful mother. Hakon was a fun baby but as he grew he became a more fun child. He was as mischievous as his mother and father, and he happily pranked his Uncle Thor and Papaw Odin. The Queen was a wonderful grandmother, who was overjoyed at the fact that Jae was pregnant again and she was going to have a girl. The kingdom was never going to be the same again with her son's children running around the place, but the more grandchildren the merrier.

The End.


End file.
